The Forever Kiss
by Meow-Mixed-Weasel
Summary: Take the Love of Your Life's cheeks in the palm of your hands, and softly rub their skin. Tell them how you much you care about them and love them. Promise them that you will be with them forever. Lean in and softly put your lips to theirs while keeping your hands on their cheeks. That is the Forever Kiss. Sorry for the crappy summary.


The Forever Kiss(sorry for the lame title)

* * *

A tall figure with golden eyes stared out the huge glass window as the rain gently tapped against its glass companion. Sighing, the figure removed his eyes from the scenery outside and walked the length of the huge, wide hallway towards a set of stairs. Placing both hands on the golden rails, he began his journey upstairs. Taking less than a minute to reach the top of the steps he folded both hands behind his back and lifted his chin up a bit. He looked rather silly doing that since he had on a pair of black silk pajama pants as well as a black silk long sleeved pj top with a cartoonish looking skull sewed onto his left. His raven black hair, as well as the three thick white lines connecting around his head, was messy due to him having just woken up. His bare feet walked along the carpet covered floor before reaching a set of double doors. He yawned and out stretched his arms, his fingers curling on the gold handles before pulling it open. Once opened he stepped in and let the doors close behind him with a small creak. He looked up and smiled at the sight before him.

There they all were, laughing and smiling at each other.

His wife and kids.

All laughter had stopped when they had heard the door creak and a tall man with golden eyes stood before them.

"Daddy!" a high pitched squeal was heard as a pair of pale arms wrapped themselves around his knees. Death the Kid looked down and smiled down at his daughter. He ruffled her black hair, taking notice of the three thick white lines only covering half of her head. Sanzu lines just like his. After all she will grow up to be a Shinigami just like his Father and him.

"Kami! Let your Daddy get back to bed! He got up early." The sound of a feminine voice caused a grin to appear on the Shinigamis face. The little girl, Kami, pouted but released her hold on his knee.

"Yes Mama." she smiled and raced back into the green comforters of the huge bed tackling a boy with uneven pink hair. The woman allowed a giggle escape her red lips as the little boys pale blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Don`t scare your brother so much Kami." Kami frowned. "Little brother Crona isn`t scared!" To prove her point the six year old grabbed hold of her siblings hand and pulled on it rather roughly.

"See! He didn`t cry!" Kid sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. He turned around to face both Kami and Crona.

"Kami, sweetie, you shouldn`t be so rough with Crona. He`s only four. Besides even if it hurt he's not crying because he doesn't want his older sister to get in trouble." He watched as Kami`s green eyes widened and turn towards her little brother. She grabbed hold of his hand, "Is that true Crona?" He didn't say anything but his chubby cheeks were tainted with a light rosy pink color. Her green eyes swelled with tears and she hugged her brother tightly which caused him to let tears of his own to fall.

"I`m sorry!" she sniffled and felt him grip her as tight as he could. Maka Albarn rolled her eyes at the exaggerated gesture but smiled in pleasure that both, brother and sister, could get along. Kid merely chuckled before he ruffled both of their heads. Smiling he said, "You guys should stop crying and get ready for breakfast. Your mama will make Chunky Chocolate Nut Flapjacks. Your favorite!" Both Kami and Crona broke the hug and had huge smiles upon their faces. For the first time Crona spoke up.

"Re-really mama?" his soft voice was barely above a whisper and both Maka and Kid took notice of the fact that he didn't stutter as much as he used to. Maka sent him a motherly smile and nodded. "Yes I will. Why don`t both of you head down stairs and get the ingredients. Okay?" Both nodded and jumped off the bed and raced downstairs. Crona surprisingly quick while Kami chased after him. Kid frowned and shouted after them, "Don`t run! You`ll get hurt!" The only reply he got was childish giggles. Maka laughed and grabbed hold of his shoulders and began to massage his slightly stiff muscles.

"I don`t think they heard you." She giggled again and Kid groaned when she touched a certain pressure point. Kid sighed.

"I know, but should know not to run around the house." Removing her hands from his shoulder blades, Maka got off the bed and stood in front of her husband.

"They're still kids. Let them have their fun."

"That's why we have a backyard full of animals and a private amusement park." Kid had now stood up and had his arms wrapped around her slender waist. His eyes stared into hers and his lips hovered above hers. Maka blushed.

"True, but that was your Father`s idea. Speaking of your Father," she wrapped her own arms around his neck, "he wants to build a backyard pool for the children to play in. Even my Papa agrees." Kid pulled her closer with his lips still hovering above hers.

"And here I thought he wanted another grandchild. I wouldn`t mind giving him another one thou." Maka buried her head in the crook of his neck and laughed. "Kid! We still have a six year old and a four year old to watch. A newborn might make Kami jealous seeing as she likes to control her little brother." Kid laughed. "Just like her mother." Maka scoffed. "Not true. I don-" her sentence was cut off as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around the room. She let out a small shriek but giggled. "Put...put me down Kid!" She continued to giggle even after Kid had gently set her down on the red plush carpet. When Maka had finally stopped her giggles she looked into Kids eyes. She gasped slightly when she found so much love and warmth in his golden eyes. He smiled and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and he began to rub his thumb across her cheekbone.

"Maka..." his other hand was still wrapped around her waist while hers were wrapped around his neck, "I love you so much. I`m glad we got married and had children." Maka felt her eyes swell up with tears. Sure Kid had said this every now again, but no matter how many times he said it she could never help but feel her heart thump against his chest or how her eyes always swelled with tears or how she was always happy that she was the one and only Kid loves. He smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek, catching a tear that had escaped the rim of her eye. "I promise you that whatever happens we`ll get through it. I love you, and only you, and our kids. I will never leave you. And to prove it I shall now kiss you." Without another word Kid placed his lips on Makas own. The palm of his hand was still on her cheek, but she didn't want him to remove his hand from there. The kiss was full of passion and love. It was sweet and warm to both of them and they couldn't get enough of it. She didn't want the kiss to end but she needed to come up for air. Slowly she pulled her lips away from Kids soft and warm ones and began to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen. Kid smiled lovingly at her before he placed both hands on either side of her cheek and leaned in to place a much more intimate kiss. Before his lips reached her the sound of pans hitting the floor were heard as well as loud shrieks of two children. Maka sighed and placed her hands on Kid`s and removed them from her face before turning around.

"Come on Kid. The children are hungry and so am I." Kid whined. "I`m sure we can let them enjoy their time a little more. They are kids." Maka laughed and pulled Kids hand and began leading him down the stairs.

"I know, but let's go. I`ll make banana crepes. Your favorite." He groaned again but smiled and said, "Fine, but next time we won`t get interrupted." With that said they had reached the bottom of the stairs and he placed a quick kiss on her lips and ran off into the kitchen where two messy children were trying their best to clean up the flour that had spilled. Maka sighed but smiled. She loves Kid and she loves her children. But she wondered how they would take the news.

Now how do I tell them that I`m pregnant?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Sorry for the horrible spelling/grammar, this was rushed. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it thou.


End file.
